


You Two Deserve Eachother

by HappilyInhuman



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Happy Ending, Leslie being a Sweetie at the end, M/M, Secrets Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappilyInhuman/pseuds/HappilyInhuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Leslie comes to return the key Jim had given her when they were dating, she finds out exactly why Jim left her. [AU - Break-up pre-pregnancy]</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Two Deserve Eachother

**Author's Note:**

> I began writing this far before Lee's pregnancy news aired, so yeah, no baby. Sorry this took me so long to post by the way, I know I posted the teaser well over a month ago or something crazy like that.
> 
> I don't know what it is about liking drama between Jerome and Jim's ex-girlfriends. I just like it, as my first ever Gorleska fic featured Barbara attempting to murder him xD At least this one has a happy ending for /everyone/, including Leslie, because I think Leslie is a total sweetie.

Leslie Thompkins liked to believe she knew right from wrong.

 

She was a doctor, she became the medical examiner for the GCPD, she'd been dating a detective who wanted to clean up the department, and she knew when to call the police.

 

Key words include: Been.

 

Two weeks ago, of course, she’d  _ been _ dating Jim Gordon, one of the most respected members of the Gotham City Police Department. Something seemed to have changed between the two of them though, and Jim had made the decision to break it off. She did find herself wondering why, quite often even. She decided that it might be better not to know though, and thought asking could only bring trouble.

 

Maybe the part of her that wondered why, was also the part of her that decided to return Jim’s key unannounced that day.

 

She’d made her way through Gotham and over to Jim’s apartment. It was mid morning on a rare day when Jim actually didn’t have to be down at the precinct for once. She hadn’t really known whether he would be home, but she didn’t care. She was only going to return the key and leave. She told herself that, at least.

 

Again, maybe it was the jealous, overly curious part of her that wanted to know why she’d been dumped  _ \- but, _ she decided to let herself in.

 

To her complete and utter shock, she  _ did _ let herself in upon the  _ one reason  _ that Jim had left Leslie Thompkins. She stopped in her tracks because she could clearly see Jim in his kitchen, kissing and feeling up... _ Jerome Valeska? Jerome Valeska,  _ of  _ all people,  _ had stolen her boyfriend? She couldn't help trying to close the door again, but it was too late, and Jim had noticed her.

 

He stopped kissing Jerome, but didn't let him go. Jerome tried to turn his head to see what Jim was looking at, and then his eyes narrowed and darkened at the doctor in their doorway. He gave a large grin before Jim spoke up beside him: "Leslie..." He furrowed his eyebrows, "What are you doing here...?"

 

She had trouble meeting his eyes, and she could only manage silence for a few moments. Finally she was able to step into the apartment and set the key on a table before returning to the doorway, "I came to return that. The key. Since...we're not dating anymore."

 

Jerome's grin was so mocking. It was like a knife to her heart.

 

Jim did release the redhead then, ignoring the look the kid gave him and going over to the door. He didn’t speak until he was face to face with her. "Leslie-"

 

"It's  _ not  _ okay." She interrupted, "But I won't say anything.” At the shocked look on Jim’s face she elaborated, “...As much as I would love to see that maniac back behind bars, I wouldn't be able to handle knowing I got you thrown in jail too." Leslie still wouldn't meet his eyes, speaking steadily and clearly, "Just think about what you're doing Jim. He's a cold. Blooded. Murderer. Not to mention: You’re old enough to be his father." She gave a sigh before starting to turn away. She paused quickly though, suddenly overtaken by anger in the current situation. "I think I know the problem though, Jim, your morals fight your dick. And...They don't always win either."

 

"Leslie,  I-"

 

"No, Jim," She said, "It was horrible enough when you kept feelings for Barbara despite her craziness, now... _ him?  _ Why him?" Jim was silent,  "Well, regardless," She shook her head in exasperation, "I mean... I'm just extremely shocked...how is he even _ alive?"  _ She paused, peering at the redhead over Jim's shoulder. The kid responded with a big grin to her. "I examined his dead body myself." At that the kid gave a silent chuckle and gripped his heart playfully at her, ever watching, mocking her over Jim’s shoulder. “Just... _ him? _ ...I can’t believe it.”

 

"Leslie, there's so much more to this than you could understand-"

 

"What?" She asked, seriousness and anger clear in her voice, "Are you in love with him?" She really  _ did  _ want to know, and from the look on the redhead's face after he heard her question, he really wanted to know what Jim would say too. 

 

Jim’s mouth was poised to reply, but what it wanted to say had yet to be decided. In the end he ended up standing there with his mouth hanging open looking like a fool who couldn’t make up his mind. Jerome and Leslie had  _ both  _ narrowed their eyes at him now, and he almost felt like he was going to be ganged up on. “Well?” His boyfriend spoke up behind him, eyebrows furrowed.

 

“I don’t want to discuss this in front of Leslie, this is none of her business.” Jim replied.

 

“Oh, nice save, Jim.” It was Leslie who spoke up, and then she felt even more upset, for everything she’d been through the past few weeks. She frowned, and addressed Jerome, “Maybe it’s  _ you  _ I should be warning. You’re never going to get that straight answer out of him. And God forbid he finds someone  _ crazier  _ than you I bet he’d try to trade up!”

 

“Oh sure.” Jim had been trying to stay calm, but the last comment truly did tick him off. It seemed Leslie knew how to press his buttons when she wanted to. “You asked, so here it is. I hadn’t wanted to hurt your feelings, but now that you’re being rude... I’ll just be honest: I love Jerome Valeska. Don’t speak a word of this to anyone, please. Good night Leslie.” Then he closed the door.

 

“Let me kill her!” Immediately echoed at him from his kitchen. It was only  _sort of_ a joke.

 

“No Jerome.” Jim told him simply, heading in toward him and starting to get breakfast. He couldn’t help adding, “You’re not killing anyone. She doesn’t deserve that. She’s a kind person, and a great doctor. I just don’t love her the way I love you, okay?”

 

Jerome groaned. “Damn.” He paused, “I really don’t trust her not to say anything. Especially not with the goodbye you just gave her! I’m sure she came damn near a face full of door.”

 

Jim considered it, “True, she might have. I hope not. I don’t think she’ll say anything though.” He continued paying attention to preparing food as his boyfriend pulled out a chair at the kitchen table and sat down. The teen put his feet up on the table until Jim turned and glared at him. He slowly lowered them.

 

Jim continued speaking as he started making pancakes, and there was a surreal atmosphere. He'd been living with Jim a few weeks now, but Jerome wasn’t used to Jim being home during breakfast time. He tried to ignore how strange it was and pay attention: “You need some clothing and since I don’t have any work today I thought we could go a few towns over and-” Jerome did tune him out then.

 

He couldn’t believe that he was about to get laid again when that bitch had walked through the door without any warning. How dare she?

 

He was so aroused thinking about how Jim was never home in the morning, how he was so ridiculously attractive cooking him breakfast in nothing but his boxers with a bedhead, and  _ fuck,  _ he wanted Jim to fuck him on the kitchen table. He smirks then, realising that he thinks he can get what he wants despite the mood killing interruption from earlier. Then he springs into action, ditching the table for a second and slowly sneaking up to his boyfriend, who’s still going on and on about something.

 

Jim nearly drops the spatula when he feels the long fingers suddenly curling around him as Jerome winds his arms around Jim’s waist. “Instead of going out,” He pressed himself suggestively against him, “Why don’t we stay in-”

 

Jim is quiet as he flips the last pancake onto the plate, shutting off the stove and ignoring what Jerome had said. The redhead huffed, unwinding himself from Jim’s waist and turning around, muttering something about how Jim would screw him against the table if he _ really _ loved him. Jim could only laugh, bringing the pancakes to the table and replying: “Maybe if you’re good and eat your pancakes.”

 

Jerome sat at the table again but still furrowed his eyebrows in frustration, staring holes into his pancakes. If looks could kill.

 

He rushed down half of the plate before declaring that he was full and bringing it to the counter. He proceeded to sit across from Jim and stare the blonde down as he slowly ate his breakfast.

 

If anything the blonde ate slower, savouring the look on Jerome's face. Despite everything their relationship had gone through, there was still a part of Jim that would always love trying to get one over on the former leader of the MANIAX in any way possible. There was nothing he wanted more than to get rid of his food so he could bang his boyfriend...except the look in his face when he wouldn't.

 

The look on Jerome’s face when Jim took his damn time was precious.

 

It was sudden when he felt a nimble foot slid up his leg and in between them. He looked up at the redhead, who gave him a completely innocent look for a few seconds before letting go of the act. Then he gave a grin so wide the detective couldn't help growling at some of the memories that that specific look brought back. 

 

The anger dissipated though when the foot started rubbing against him, Jerome doing his best to make the older man squirm in his seat. In fact, Jim dropped his fork with a clang, ignoring his breakfast in favor of the sensation that Jerome was giving him. The detective’s mouth dropped open and his eyes closed.

 

Jerome thought he was enjoying it too much. If he wanted to enjoy himself that much he should get rid is his pancakes already! So without warning, Jerome took his foot back - earning a groan of disappointment from Jim. The older man gave him a dark look in response to the loss.

 

"What's that look for?" Jerome asked, feigning innocence as usual.

 

"You know what I want-"

 

"Then finish your breakfast!" He laughed at the frustrated detective, who frowned back at him before taking his plate angrily to the sink. He stopped after putting it in and turned to look back at the gleeful redhead, who looked like he'd won a prize. Yeah.

 

He smiled before marching back to the table and pulling Jerome roughly up from his seat and raising him up onto the table. By the next morning Jerome's backside might even have a bruise due to the force with which he was slammed down on the table, but it only brought forth a giggle and a wide grin at the time. Jerome wrapped his arms around Jim in return, but not his legs - he knew there was something that needed to be removed first.

 

As if reading his mind, Jim reached down, caressing Jerome's hips before hooking his fingers about the elastic of his boxers and removing them. They're quickly followed by Jim's own, and the two pieces of clothing fall to the kitchen floor, forgotten.

 

Jim's hot breath ghosted across Jerome's neck as he left small bites down its length before kissing his lips and hooking his arms under the maniac's legs. Jerome gasped against his lips as Jim pulled him flush up against him, their erections meeting between them. The redhead couldn't help trying to get some friction against the older man, attempting to roll his hips against him when Jim wrapped Jerome's legs around his waist.

 

The detective groaned, one hand trailing slowly down the redhead's back and caressing down to his bottom.

 

The teenager moaned into his ear when the older man shoved one finger past his entrance. Jim looked down at the eighteen year older as he began to slowly thrust the single digit in and out of him, feeling the muscles which guarded him beginning to loosen up. Jerome scratched at the blond's back when he felt the second finger breach him, his back arching against Jim in pleasure.

 

Jerome let Jim thrust the two fingers for a few moments, before roughly pulling Jim's lips down to his and encouraging his tongue to come out. 

 

Jim flexed his fingers far apart and added a third, the entrance ready only a few moments later due to the fact that they'd had an even earlier morning thrist when they'd woken up in bed that morning and Jerome was already loose. He removed his fingers hurriedly, positioning himself at Jerome's entrance.

 

"You sure you can take it?" He teased, not moving against Jerome as the boy gave him a horrid look. "Okay, okay." He agreed at the dark glare, though also because he wanted it badly enough himself.

 

As he slowly entered the maniac, the legs around his waist tightened slightly in pleasure. Jerome gave a low growl against Jim's ear as the man became fully seated inside of him, breathing heavily as he adjusted to the older man's thick girth. His hands curled into Jim's short hair, pecking Jim's lips before laying his head on Jim's shoulder. Comfortable.

 

Until Jim started moving inside of him, his hips snapping against Jerome again and again. Then it was pleasure that coursed through his veins. The kid tightened his legs' grip on the detective as the older man screwed him mercilessly against the table. Jerome's eyes were closed tightly and he couldn't stop moaning.

 

Jim started getting up to speed, withdrawing his cock and slamming himself back into Jerome, knocking him sprawling backward onto the tabletop again and again. The ferocity of his thrusts made it hard for Jerome to hold on, his legs felt useless and he practically had to dig his nails into Jim’s back try to hold on. Jerome was so tight, and the pleasure was hard to resist - Jim ruthlessly crashed his hips against Jerome again and again as he continuously pulled out and rammed himself back inside.

 

Jerome moaned, prostate being rubbed lightly. The onslaught was relentless, Jim's thick cock harshly impaled him, and impaled him, and took him higher every time.

 

The sounds the redhead is making are only fueling Jim’s fire, and he continues thrusting until suddenly he taps Jerome's prostate more head-on and the boy's orgasming above him. Jerome feels so good enjoying the feeling of Jim surrounding him, inside of him, holding him - and he can’t think for several moments. Moans fall from his mouth interspersed with Jim’s name, and he feels nothing but pure unadulterated pleasure for a few wonderful moments.

 

Jim’s following the kid only moments later, his thrusts becoming erratic as he lost himself in pleasure. He filled Jerome to the brim before gently pulling out.

 

As the two hold each other Jerome is comfortable...until he’s suddenly overwhelmed by a wave of anxiety. Perfectly rational anxiety, might he add. What if Leslie went back on what she said, and reported Jim for housing him? Even though almost all of Gotham thought he was dead, if he were discovered to be alive he would still be regarded as a fugitive, a criminal - they would take him back to Arkham Asylum, and his dashing blonde detective to jail. Oh, what a miserable existence that would be! He doesn’t say it often but, “I love you.” He whispers it into the skin below Jim’s ear. Jim returns the sentiment before giving him a long kiss.

 

There is no way he is letting Leslie Thompkins jeopardise what he has with Jim Gordon.

  
  
  
  


Leslie Thompkins had always liked to believe she knew right from wrong. Now she questioned herself.

 

She thought she had at least known when to call the police, and a dangerous felon like Valeska loose in Gotham (because there was absolutely  _ no way _ that Jim could successfully hold the kid up in his apartment all day) was definitely an adequate reason.

 

A week after the incident when she had walked in on Jim and Jerome, she was leaving work after a long day. It was winter and the wind was nipping at her face, the sky was already dark, and the streets were practically deserted. “What can I do?” Leslie jumped, her entire body having a shock as she heard a voice she truly  _ did not  _ want to hear when she was alone on the sidewalk at night.

 

She turned around to see Jerome walking up toward her, bundled up in a thick grey jacket. She furrowed her eyebrows in question, “What can-”

 

“To put your mind at ease.” He said simply, interrupting. It dawned on Leslie then, and she was taken aback at how Jerome seemed to know what her inner conflict had been the past few days. The redhead continued, “See I know you’re worried that it would be on your conscience were I to hurt someone. You worry if you don’t tell the police about what Jim and I are doing, eventually I’ll wreak some sort of havoc on the public - and you worry you’ll feel personally responsible... What can I do?” He repeats, “To put your mind at ease.”

 

Leslie looks the redhead up and down. _ Is this monster capable of changing? Capable of love? Did he love Jim? Truly? _

 

“I’m not sure that anything could put my mind at ease. You could go back on any word you give.” She stared him in the eyes as she said it, thinking about the way those now serious features had once smiled so sinisterly, laughing as he’d held a knife to an innocent boy’s throat.

 

“Leslie, Leslie…” The redhead said, smiling, unnerving the brunette by taking a step forward, “I may not have changed, not truly, not on the inside - but I’ve been controlling my urges, I promise. You know, Jim’s really been a great motivator toward that, he’s promised to kick my sorry ass back out on the streets if I ever hurt anyone again. I...sorta love him, okay? I’ve got a good thing going here, and I’m not losing it!” The woman was shocked by the desperation leaking into the teenager’s eyes from behind the smile.

 

She opened her mouth to speak, but decided not to. She needed a moment to think about everything, about whether or not she wanted to believe that Jerome was authentic.  In the darkness, a single snowflake fluttered down from the swirling black clouds above, landing on Jerome’s cheek, right below his eye. The heat of his body heated the snowflake until it was just a droplet of water upon his cheek - like a tear-drop. It reminded her of the night she’d met the monster and the moment she’d comforted what she had thought was an innocent boy.

 

“You said you loved him. You mean that?” She asked, knowing he could still always lie, but hoping she would see  _ something  _ in his eyes.

 

“I do.”  _ Sincerity. _

 

She smiled as a million snowflakes fluttered down around her, she was still a good four feet from him, but she stepped close enough just to place a hand on his shoulder. “Good.” 

  
Then she turned and walked away, leaving Jerome with a feeling that he and Jim would be just fine.


End file.
